


Stalker

by mypurplethoughts



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypurplethoughts/pseuds/mypurplethoughts
Summary: The five times Seth Rollins felt an odd sensation that someone was following Sasha Banks.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The first time it happened was at the airport when they agreed to fly together from Orlando to Phoenix for the Royal Rumble. Coming from a few days of training and preparing Sasha at the Performance Center for her match against Ronda Rousey, Seth was more than happy to lend a hand and help out wherever he could. He and Sasha had developed similar styles in performing, not to mention they had a shared love for Crossfit, coffee, and dogs—it just seemed natural for them to gravitate towards each other from the beginning. After almost a decade since they met, they'd reached a level of friendship where one was always willing to drop everything if the other needed help.

It all began when Sasha had just started at NXT and being the reserved and isolated individual that she was, Seth was one of the first to approach, and introduced her to all the best eating spots and coffee shops in Orlando. When Seth's knee exploded, no questions asked, Sasha flew in to Davenport almost weekly from wherever RAW aired, to cook him meals, walk his dog, and keep him company. Seth had been forever grateful that she made sure he didn't spiral into depression. During the height of Sasha's breakup with her long-distance boyfriend, Seth had barged into her hotel room with two bottles of wine, some pizza, and a bunch of Adam Sandler comedies in a USB. They had fallen asleep after the third movie, with Seth holding Sasha's hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Twice, Bayley had asked Sasha why she never considered Seth to be anything more than a best friend.

"Because," she scoffed. "It's just not going to happen."

"Why? Do you not see him in that way?"

"No," she gave Bayley a deadpanned expression. "So drop it."

Sasha's jaw had clenched so tight and she stared at Bayley so hard, Bayley made sure to never ask the question again. And it seemed to have had a rippled effect on all the other Superstars, because no one dared to ask if something happened or if something would ever happen between them. It was normal for two Superstars to be close that way anyway, especially when you were constantly on the road going from one show to the next. Sure, their chemistry was different. It was so in sync and so solid that even Hunter would ask Bayley, Roman, or Dean once in a while if there was any progress—to which they would shake their heads furiously. "The denial is real. Too real," Dean would say. "Or," the more cynic Roman would butt in, "It's just really not there, man. Maybe it's true that they have a brother-sister relationship going on. Look at Andrade and Zelina."

"Please," Bayley would usually scoff and interrupt whenever Roman used Andrade and Zelina as an example. "It's pretty obvious there's something secretly going on with those two."

"And you think nothing is going on with Seth and Sasha?" Dean would always counter.

"I don't know, man," Bayley would shrug. "I mean, I'm constantly with them doing Crossfit or having coffee. They're playful and all, but there are reasons to believe it's platonic," she would say. "But then again, there are also reasons to believe that it's not."

"Exactly!" Dean would raise his hands in the air to prove his point. "Deny it all he wants, Seth tends to wear his heart on his sleeve. And don't get me started on when he last dated a woman. When was the last time you saw him with someone?"

"Been a while," Roman would point out.

"And you think he'd never consider someone like Sasha? Even Renee thinks it's bullshit. Sasha's an attractive and talented woman—not to mention single. No way it's never crossed his mind. Besides, have you ever seen him treat any other Superstar the way he treats her? Would he drive two hours back to the arena if you told him you left your cellphone in the Women's Locker Room?"

"Doubt it. Plus—come to think of it, he's probably fallen asleep more times in Sasha's room than me, Becky, or Charlotte combined," Bayley would add.

"But if they say that nothing is going on, then nothing is going on. End of story," Roman would always conclude the conversation, and again, Dean and Bayley would be forced to drop the topic—no matter how fun it got.

Now, sitting in the waiting area of a delayed flight at MCO, Seth and Sasha played Smash Bros on Seth's Nintendo Switch.

"Come on, Banks. Step up your game so I can unlock more characters."

"Step up my game? You're the one who's been riding on my coattails since I started using Pikachu."

"Look at that. She's a trash talker."

Sasha continued to earn more points for herself, getting even more competitive. In the middle of the game, the hairs on the back of Seth's neck suddenly stood, forcing him to hit the Pause button.

"Hey!" Sasha looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Seth quickly stood and scanned the area, eyes narrowed as he studied each and every person around them. On the far right, an old lady was half-asleep with a book slightly open in her hands. A few seats behind her, a mom and her toddler were Facetiming her husband, and in another row, a middle-aged man in a suit was typing aggressively on his laptop. On the other side, a teenager was on his headphones while streaming a show on his iPhone. All were too preoccupied, it made Seth wonder about the strange feeling he had just felt.

"Seth, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it's all good. Sorry about that." He sat down beside Sasha again.

"What was that?" Sasha asked, concern painted on her features. Seth stared at her, deciding whether or not he should tell her—considering that even he couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Do you feel like somebody's watching you?"

Sasha furrowed her brows. "Uh, no?"

But whatever Seth had initially felt intensified, and he placed a protective arm around Sasha before looking around again. "Dude, you're scaring me," she told him.

"I can't pinpoint exactly what's wrong," he spoke in a low voice. "But I just have this weird feeling, and it's not going away."

Sasha tried to understand where he was coming from, so she followed his gaze and carefully studied the people around them.

"Nothing's wrong, Seth," she assured him. "Nobody around here looks suspicious to me. And you and I both know we've had our fair share of encounters with creeps."

Shaking the feeling off, Seth gave her a half smile. "You're right. Sorry. Probably just exhausted from the week."

"You sure? I can go grab us some coffee?" Sasha offered, poking him on the shoulder teasingly.

"No, for my peace of mind, can you stay and just not leave my sight right now?"

Sasha snorted but nodded. Seth had a tendency to get overprotective, but it was something she had gotten used to. At times, it became irritating, but most days she just let it pass. "Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes, continuing their game. "You're being extra weird today, Rollins."

He laughed and shoved her gently, but deep down, Seth still tried to figure out what was wrong. When it was time for them to finally board their flight, he gave the waiting area one last look before placing a hand on Sasha's back and guiding her towards the boarding gate. Maybe Sasha was right. Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe he was just being overly paranoid.

* * *

 

A/N: Back with another Sesha story I needed to get out of my system! Not sure how or where I got the inspiration. It just happened while I was sitting in a seminar about marketing. How weird and random, right? Anyway—as always, hope you can review! It'll help a lot if you hit me with suggestions on what you want to see, how you want this story to go, if you want this story to be more comedy or to go a darker path like Ride Along. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened was at the arena right before RAW aired. It was a few weeks after the first incident, and as Seth drove into the parking lot by himself in his rented SUV, he took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

He and Sasha had fought over something stupid—yet again. He didn't even know why it had escalated that bad, as he tried to recount the memory of how their fight started two nights ago.

They were at the hotel bar with a bunch of other Superstars after one of the live shows—Roman, Dean, Bayley, Finn, Titus, and Dana. It was a particularly crowded Friday night, more crowded than usual, with a business conference happening nearby—which meant that the hotel was fully booked and the bar was packed with suppliers, participants, and entrepreneurs.

"Sash, come and help me with the beer," Seth had asked her. They were all cramped in a corner booth, with Seth and Sasha across each other at the open-ended side, giving them the easiest access in and out.

"Fine," she stood and accompanied him, squeezing through the crowd towards the bar.

Despite the number of customers, Seth easily caught the bartender's attention, who hastily took down their order before moving on to the next. Sasha waited beside him when an attractive businessman from the conference approached.

"Hey," he greeted. He had dark hair, with a mix of Asian features, and he had the cutest dimples. Sasha nearly giggled when she saw them peek out when he gave her a boyish grin.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"Sorry, my friends and I couldn't help but notice you. So I decided to come over and introduce myself. My name's Sam," he stuck out his hand.

"Sasha," she replied, shaking his hand twice.

"Seth, by the way," Seth suddenly interrupted from behind her, sticking his hand out and giving Sam a firm handshake.

"Oh," Sam was slightly taken aback by Seth's grip, but smiled politely and continued to make conversation. "You guys here for the conference?"

"No actually," Sasha replied. "We just came from a live show. We work for the WWE."

"Woah," Sam's eyes widened. "That explains a lot," he eyed Seth quickly. "Not really up to date with the storylines, but my sister is a huge fan!"

Sasha giggled, while Seth openly rolled his eyes and scoffed, causing her to elbow him hard on the ribs. "You mind if I take a picture with you to show her?"

"Not at all!" Sasha beamed, watching as he took out his phone to take a selfie of them. Sasha smiled brightly and held up a peace sign, while Seth didn't bother to join the photo.

"Awesome," Sam grinned. "It was really cool to meet you," he flushed a little. "Uh, by any chance, can I get your number?"

Before Seth could protest, Sasha nodded and accepted Sam's phone, dialing her number. "Here. Text me, yeah?"

"Most definitely," Sam grinned again, before heading back to his table.

"What the hell was that?" Seth cocked an eyebrow, handing her four bottles of beer to hold.

"What the hell was what?"

"That," Seth nodded towards Sam before leading the way back to their booth.

"Uh, making friends with a cute guy I met at a bar?"

Reaching their table, Seth nearly slammed the beer bottles in front of Titus and Bayley.

"You can't just fucking trust people like that."

"Seth, we've talked about this a million times. You don't have to watch my back 24/7."

"No, Sash. You don't get it. Someone has to—especially with you being this naive."

"Excuse me?" Sasha glared at him.

Their table watched them silently, and Bayley could have sworn she saw steam coming out of Sasha's ears.

"Want me to remind everyone here about your stupid little stunt in Chile?" Seth crossed his arms and challenged her.

"Shut up! Why do you always have to bring that up?!" she yelled. "That was one time, and in case you forgot, I came out of it just fine."

"If you think getting drugged by a stranger and waiting for you to pass out so he could take you home counts as fine, then you're more delusional than I thought."

"I didn't get drugged!" Sasha banged her hand on the table, causing everyone to jump. "Nothing happened!"

Seth stopped and looked at everyone—they were all staring at them, especially Dean who had the entire bowl of nachos to himself, munching them like it was popcorn.

His features softened, as he tried to reach for her elbow gently. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Sash."

"Yeah, well I don't need you to!" she pushed his hand away.

"Fine!" Seth slammed his fist. "Be my fucking guest!" And with that, he stomped out of the bar and headed up to his room, forgetting that he and Sasha had planned to watch the Fyre Festival documentary on Netflix later that evening.

Seth closed his eyes at the memory, making his way to the back of the SUV to grab his bags. It took him a while to admit, but he knew it was all his fault. He had felt jealous, he snapped, he embarrassed her, and he walked out on her and their friends. You'd think at 32, he'd be a little bit more mature about keeping his emotions in check. But sometimes, his reckless side still got the better of him.

He was determined to get her to talk to him and forgive him today. He had tried calling multiple times over the weekend, but his calls went straight to voicemail, which meant she wasn't ready.

As if it was his luck, he spotted her by the crowd of fans right outside the arena's main gates signing autographs. The crowd screamed even louder when he approached them, causing Sasha to look up.

"Oh. Hey," she smiled awkwardly, trying to hide the tension in the air. She didn't want any of the fans to sense that.

"Hey," Seth smiled back, signing a few autographs and greeting fans as well. And just like that, the hair on his arms stood, with goosebumps beginning to form all over his body. "What the fuck," Seth muttered to himself, furrowing his brows, before casually looking around.

Sasha noticed the change in his demeanor, as she nudged him. "You okay in there?"

Noticing that the fans were watching and listening to them intently, Seth put up a front. "Yeah, just a bit woozy from my drive, I guess. You want to head inside? I think the production crew is supposed to make a few announcements before the show starts."

"Yeah, sure," Sasha shrugged before thanking the fans and waving goodbye. Seth followed her closely, looking back to see if anyone had seemed suspicious from the crowd.

Once inside the arena, Seth let out a deep breath. The goosebumps were still there. "What happened?" Sasha asked him, raising a brow.

"Nothing. I just got that weird feeling again," he shook his head, trying to get himself to calm down.

"Too much caffeine, maybe? You're probably hallucinating."

Ouch. So she was still being cold to him. Seth sighed and took a step towards her. "Look, Sash. I'm sorry about last Friday."

Sasha's face was stoic as she stared hard at a spot on the ground, avoiding Seth's apologetic gaze.

"I was being an idiot," he continued. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She didn't say anything, so he kept going. "I only mean well. You know that. And I hate that my emotions get the better of me in situations like that but trust me, I only want what's best for you. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

She was silent for a while, before she finally looked up at him and spoke. "You know, I hate fighting with you."

"Trust me, I hate it a lot more than you do."

Finally, she gave him a small smile before gently shoving his shoulder. "Stop being an idiot then."

Seth chuckled and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm going to try."

She punched his gut playfully, causing the two of them to laugh. "So we're good?" he asked.

"Yeah, idiot. We're good," Sasha rolled her eyes.

Later after the show, Sasha made her way back to the Women's Locker Room to grab her bags, when she noticed a group of security, more than ten of them, surrounding the area. "What's going on?" she asked the nearest one.

"Someone broke into the arena and stole some things. We're still trying to review the CCTV. All we know is that it was a crazy fan who seemed dead set on targeting just the Women's Locker Room. No other rooms were broken into."

"Oh my god, my stuff are in there!" Sasha exclaimed, making a beeline for it. Inside, Alexa, Mickey, Alicia and Dana were already checking their stuff if anything was stolen. Upon reaching her area, her heart dropped. Her entire sports bag and the gear hanging from her locker were missing. The sports bag had contained her MacBook, iPad, wallet, some toiletries, and a few of her clothes for the week. Blood drained from her face as the reality of the situation had sunk in.

"Oh my god," she felt her knees go weak.

"Sasha!" Bayley entered the scene as well. "I just heard what happened. Oh god," she hugged the shorter woman. "Are you okay?"

"Did you check your stuff?" Sasha pouted. "Mine got stolen. Everything! My bag, my laptop, my iPad—everything!" she fought back the tears.

"Shit," Bayley rushed to her locker and found that none of hers had been touched. Even Alexa, Mickey, Alicia and Dana found it odd that their bags, though it contained valuables and gadgets, were intact as well.

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed, checking her locker again. "So it was only my locker that was targeted?"

"Sash, you might want to call your banks right now and have your credit cards cancelled," Alexa suggested. "And is your iPhone with you? Maybe you can use the Find iPhone app to track the location of your MacBook and Tablet."

"That's a good idea," Bayley nodded. Sasha quickly took out her phone from her pocket and opened the app. Her heart dropped when she found that both gadgets were offline, which meant that the thief had already shut them down.

Choking back the tears, she made the next move to call her banks and have her credit cards cancelled. Security continued surveying the area and reviewing the CCTV, but all they found was a blurry footage of a skinny man in black sweatpants and a hoodie; his face covered with a ninja mask. They couldn't figure out how he entered backstage without any of the security noticing, and how he managed to break in and out in less than five minutes, considering the area was packed with both WWE security and staff.

"We've already prepared an incident report, and we'll update you on the investigation," the chief of security assured Sasha. "In the meantime, we've already given management a heads up. We'll be adding even more security, and we'll be stationing them along the corridors, to prevent this from happening again."

"Thanks, Joe," Sasha attempted a smile. "I appreciate it."

Walking with Bayley to catering, they found Seth, freshly showered from his match, already waiting for them. "Hey," he walked over and gave Sasha a hug. "Heard the news from Renee."

She wrapped an arm around his waist, as they began walking towards the parking lot. "Already managed to cancel my credit cards, and I had to remotely wipe out both gadgets. Nothing I can do about it now."

Seth nodded, wrapping his arm around Sasha's shoulders and giving her an assuring squeeze. There was really nothing else they could do, except try and make her feel better. Bayley had suggested wine and movie night in Sasha's room, inviting Finn to join in. But as the evening played on, Seth couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that tonight's incident might somehow be related to the two previous ones. Was someone after Sasha? Or was he just being overly paranoid?

* * *

 

A/N: A little long but I hope you guys are enjoying this read so far! Let me know your thoughts. Thinking of turning this darker in the next few chapters. Yay or nay?


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happened was three weeks later at a local Crossfit gym in Missouri. Seth, Sasha, Bayley, and Finn had agreed to livestream their workout on the Instagram of Dead Boys Fitness, after which they would have lunch. The IG Live took almost thirty minutes, and by the time it ended, they each had a spot on the floor—sweating profusely and cursing at the multiple blisters the workout had caused.

"Here," Seth crawled over to Sasha with a roll of blister plaster in his mouth. Taking her hands, he began to wrap the plaster around the affected areas. "You feel like eating sushi today?"

"Hey!" Bayley called out from the other side of the room. "I thought I was choosing where we were eating!"

"Well, you were taking too damn long to decide so now Sasha's choosing!" Seth yelled back.

"Biased loser!" Bayley joked, causing all of them to crack up.

"Sushi sounds good," Sasha shrugged, watching Seth finish up his work with the plaster.

"Great, because I'm starved," he chuckled, still holding on to Sasha's hands and studying them. He traced the outlines of the plaster slowly, almost memorizing the feel of them against his calloused fingers. Sasha watched him curiously, her heart racing against her chest. He seemed almost peaceful; like he was content just sitting there holding her hands. In a blink of an eye, the smile on his face disappeared and he furrowed his brows—a look Sasha had gotten so used to the past few weeks.

Sasha looked around. "Is it happening again?"

"Yes," Seth nodded, refusing to let go of her hands as he just stared at them.

"Ey, how long are you two goin' to hold hands and make the googly eyes? Let's eat!" Finn yelled from where he was changing into a new shirt.

But neither Seth nor Sasha moved. "I haven't been sleeping so well since that night my things got stolen," she admitted softly. "Somehow, a small part of me thinks someone out there is after me."

"You know I'm not going to let that happen," Seth told her.

"Guys! Come on! Let's get a move on!" Bayley interrupted.

With a soft groan, Seth pulled them both up from the floor. After changing into fresh clothes in the locker rooms, they followed Finn and Bayley out of the Crossfit gym. "What's with you two?" Bayley asked when she noticed both had gone quiet.

Sasha looked around the streets but found nothing to be suspicious of. Seth noticed this and placed a comforting arm around her. "I was just telling Seth that I haven't been sleeping well since the night my things got stolen. There's just this weird lingering feeling that I can't pinpoint."

"Well, I can't blame ya," Finn shrugged, mirroring the two and placing an arm around Bayley's shoulders. "Did they ever catch the guy?"

Sasha shook her head. "Not yet. I doubt they will though."

Crossing the street towards a plaza that had a small Japanese restaurant, they heard someone suddenly running after them. It was a big-boned, middle-aged woman wearing an oversized Sasha Banks shirt, while holding a pen and an old photo of Sasha from her NXT days. "I don't mean to be following," she started, trying to catch her breath. "I live around here and I saw the IG Live. I was wondering if I could get a photo with all of you."

Seth, Finn, and Bayley hesitated a little, but Sasha was the first to smile genuinely and step forward. "Sure, of course," she took the pen the lady was holding out and signed her photograph. "What's your name?"

"Melissa," the lady responded, staring at Sasha with a starstruck look.

"Here you go, Melissa," Sasha handed back the photograph with a quick dedication. "You wanted to take a picture?"

"Oh," Melissa snapped out of her daze. "Yes, yes. Thank you." Hands shaking, she took out her phone from her pocket and opened the camera app.

"Here," Seth offered, taking the phone from Melissa and waiting for her and Sasha to pose.

"Oh wow," Melissa continued to be speechless. "Thank you. Thank you, Seth."

After a few photos with Sasha, they took a group selfie, as Melissa thanked them numerous times and hurried off giddily with a huge grin on her face.

That night, Sasha made her way up to the room she was checked in for the weekend to take a quick shower before meeting Seth for dinner. Upon entering, a generous bouquet of flowers stood out from the empty table near the window. There was no note—just a clear, cylindrical vase filled with an arrangement of beautiful, bright yellow carnations.

After studying the bouquet and not knowing who in the world would send one (unless it was a prank, which she highly doubted), she made her way over to the phone and dialed the front desk. "Hello? Hi, good evening! This is Sasha Banks from Room 502. There's a bouquet of flowers in my room, and I just wanted to know where they were from?"

"Good evening, Ms. Banks! Hold on, let me just check," the concierge began typing on her laptop. "According to the records, there was a request to have them sent to your room this afternoon by a man named Earl."

"Earl?" she furrowed her brows. "Earl who?"

"Our apologies, Ms. Banks. He didn't leave a last name."

"Are you sure they were for me? It might have been delivered to the wrong room."

"Yes, Ma'am. The instructions were to deliver them to the room under Sasha Banks."

Scratching the back of her head, Sasha thanked the concierge and shrugged it off, before taking a quick shower, dressing in jeans and an Up Up Down Down pullover hoodie, and meeting Seth in the lobby.

"So the weirdest thing just happened," she started, walking with him to their rental car. "Some guy named Earl sent flowers up to my room this afternoon."

"Who the fuck is Earl?" Seth raised a brow, driving them off to the nearest burger joint.

"Exactly. I don't even know anybody named Earl," she told him.

Seth bit the inside of his cheek. "You say it didn't have a card?"

"None," she shook her head. "It's so weird. These past few weeks have been so weird."

Seth felt the uneasy feeling again but shook his head. "Let's just not think about it."

At the burger joint, they ordered their usual with Seth devouring a double angus cheeseburger and Sasha munching on some fish and chips. "Oh yeah. Before I forget, I got you the correct smart light bulbs you were looking for online. Let me know when you want me to come over your place, so I can hook them up to your Google Home," Seth started.

"Oh, that's perfect. Next weekend? I was thinking of flying back home then. I'm almost done setting up the entertainment room, then maybe I can actually start working on the gym."

"I still don't understand why you bought a house when you literally don't go home to it. You have more clothes at my place than yours."

"That's because your entertainment setup is better."

Seth snickered and took a sip of his milkshake. "Why don't you just move in? You practically own the guest room at my house."

"You know why," Sasha shrugged. "Plus—if that reaches Bayley, I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"True. Not exactly something to get Roman and Dean off my back either."

They both fell silent, contemplating the labyrinth that was their relationship. Awkwardly, Sasha reached for her drink when Seth sighed. "Sash," he started. "I don't know why we never just talk about it. I mean, we can literally talk about anything else but that."

Sasha bit her lower lip and spoke, "I don't know."

"Are we scared or are we just stupid?"

"A little bit of both maybe?"

"So what now?"

Brushing her hair back, Sasha took a deep breath. "I don't know. I just thought that it should feel bigger than this, you know? Does that make sense? I don't want to have to admit how I feel in a burger joint in the middle of nowhere."

"But that's who we are. And I think we were always programmed to be this way. We both take too much pride in trying to prove people that they're wrong about us, but I think I'm done trying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that one day, when the time is right and when you're ready, I'm going to work for it and make it happen."

Sasha tried to fight back the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Shut up, Rollins."

He chuckled at her attempt to drop the subject. "Don't think you can let this go that easy."

"Whatever," Sasha fought the urge to smile before popping a potato chip in her mouth.

Smiling at how red Sasha's cheeks were becoming, Seth took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, forgetting about the yellow carnations sitting in her room at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

A/N: Dundundun! Thoughts? Should the stalker be a guy or a girl? Are you guys enjoying the complicated friendship of Seth and Sasha? Do you want me to include more Bayley and Finn scenes? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did anyone try to check the meaning behind yellow carnations? Hihihi.

* * *

 

The fourth time it happened was at Sasha's newly purchased 3-bedroom home in Orlando. It was an investment she decided to get for herself, considering how close it was to the Performance Center, where she still often trained and prepared for her matches. She had turned over her apartment in Boston to her mom, who she visited once or twice a month when she wasn't going on pilgrimages all over the world with her college friends. Seth had been very vocal about the Orlando house being a waste of money. She hardly ever did go home—choosing instead to fly to Davenport the rest of the week after Monday nights, where they played Hell Divers until the wee hours of the morning, and trained together at his wrestling school. His extra bedroom had turned into Sasha's living quarters—she had everything from towels, to a set of clothes, to a toothbrush, down to her choice of cereals and juice. It was exactly why Superstars wondered what the hell was going on. With them practically living together, it was only a matter of time before something happened.

And the truth was—something already did. Right after Sasha won the Woman's Title for the third time against Charlotte. Still one of her most memorable matches on RAW to date, she had been so thrilled, she invited Seth over to her room, where they celebrated with two bottles of red wine each. Completely buzzed and still giggling about the night's events, Seth couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. And boy, did his senses explode from how good she tasted—like peppermint with a hint of vanilla. One thing led to another, and before they knew it, they fell asleep naked while tangled in sheets.

Seth woke up the next morning completely ecstatic with Sasha in his arms. But the moment she woke up and realized the position they were in, she sat up quickly and panicked. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she kept saying, holding the sheets up to her chest in complete shock. "Seth, you can't tell anyone this happened!"

Hurt and frustrated, Seth stood from the bed to pull up his boxers. "Sash, relax! You're overreacting!"

"No, you don't get it! I don't just sleep around, okay?!"

"You don't think I know that?! Geez, I think I've been in love with you since NXT. This was practically a dream come true for me!"

Massaging her temples, Sasha kept shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no. This just complicates things. Oh god," she covered her face in her hands.

Seth sat in front of her with a pang in his chest, still wounded about how she was reacting over everything. Sure, they hadn't planned it. And sure, they shouldn't have done anything without first talking about it. But fuck, if Sasha left his life forever because of this, he wouldn't have it. He had to manage the situation fast. "Sash, please. Relax. I have feelings for you. I think I always have, alright? This isn't just some one-time thing for me. This is the real deal. You know me better than anyone else in that locker room. You trust me more than you can ever trust Bayley, Becky, or Charlotte. Why can't you trust me with your heart?"

"It's not that, Seth," Sasha began to hyperventilate. "I just don't think I'm ready for a commitment right now. It's not something I want. You know that."

Seth's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and he spoke sadly. "Yeah, I do. But I figured I'd make an exemption."

Tears formed in Sasha's eyes and she didn't bother to fight them back. "Please don't do this, Seth. I can't lose you this way," her lips started quivering.

Even though he was still hurting, Seth closed the gap and enveloped Sasha in his muscular arms. "Woah, woah. No one is losing anyone," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But I can't be what you want me to be right now," Sasha hiccupped, crying on his shoulders while gasping for air.

"It's alright," he spoke. "I'd rather accept that than lose you for good."

Sasha cried harder, holding on to Seth as if her life depended on him. "I don't deserve you."

"Ssshhh," Seth rubbed her bare back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"For now," Sasha croaked, wiping the tears away. "And then one day, you'll meet someone and fall in love with her, and I'll just be a sad mess in the background who still can't figure out what she wants."

Seth chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You're overthinking this," he told her. Lacing their fingers together, he looked her in the eyes and spoke. "How about I promise you this—I promise I won't tell anyone about last night. We can just keep this our little secret," he winked. "And I promise that nothing will change. You and I can go back to doing Crossfit, having coffee dates, flying home to my house to play Hell Divers, and traveling together 24/7."

Sasha gave him a sad smile. A part of her wanted to cry all over again at how incredibly selfless he was being. "What about what you want?"

"All I want is to never lose you."

Closing her eyes, a tear streamed down Sasha's cheek as Seth wiped it away with his thumb. "You're amazing, you know that?" she whispered. "I really don't deserve you."

That night had almost ruined things between them. The next couple of weeks were awkward, with Seth having to constantly sought out Sasha and remind her that he wasn't going anywhere. True to his word, nobody ever found out about what happened. He swallowed his pride and set aside his feelings to make sure their friendship stayed intact. At that point, it wasn't even about hoping for something more anymore. It was just guaranteeing that they stayed in each other's lives. Thankfully, no one except for Bayley, Roman, and Dean, had noticed that things became a little off between them. When confronted, Seth had denied it to death, while Sasha used her dagger glare to scare Bayley away. Eventually, with time (and with a lot of effort on Seth's part), the awkwardness subsided and now years later, Sasha found herself flying home to Orlando to finally finish setting up her entertainment room. Seth would be arriving the next day with her light bulbs, which meant she had time to wash the bedsheets in the guest room and do the rest of her laundry.

Once in a while since that monumental evening that they agreed to never talk about, Sasha would show hints that she wanted what Seth wanted, but Seth always made sure to be careful about it—hence their constrained conversations about being scared and stupid. Lately though, she had been showing more and more signs, and Seth felt that he just needed to work a little harder to get Sasha to realize he was worth the commitment.

A doorbell late that evening made Sasha furrow her brows while she was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine in her bedroom. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, and she knew Seth's flight wasn't until 9AM the next day. Walking over to the front door barefooted, she opened it carefully only to find it empty. "Huh?" she looked around. "Hello?" she called out. Nothing.

Slamming the door shut, she made sure to double lock it before running back to her bedroom and locking that door as well. Hearing her cellphone ring, she hurried over to her bedside table and found Seth calling. "Hello?" she answered. "Please tell me that was you who rang the doorbell?"

"What?" Seth sat up from his bed in Davenport, triggering the goosebumps all over his body. "Sash, I called because—" he paused, heart pounding harder and louder against his chest, and suddenly having the urge to throw up.

"Because what?" she panicked a little.

Seth couldn't explain what he was feeling, but for some reason he just knew he had to call Sasha and check on her that instant.

"You feel it, don't you?" she made sure her windows were locked and that she had shut the blinds.

"Listen, Sash," he stood from his bed and grabbed his suitcase to start packing. "I'm going to find the earliest possible flight and get there as soon as I can, alright?"

"Please hurry," Sasha told him, staring at her bedroom door. "Something doesn't feel right."

The next day became a blur of ill-fated events. In the morning, Sasha had opened her front door to find a clean, brown envelope sitting on top of her welcome mat. There was nothing written on it, but thinking they were probably just bills, she took it and brought it inside her house. Upon opening the flap, she found hundreds of pictures of her inside—pictures of her eating, pictures of her training, pictures of her laughing with either Seth or Bayley at a Crossfit gym, pictures of her in the airport, pictures of her on the street, pictures of her just about everywhere. It made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, and she was so shocked, she dropped the envelope—causing the pictures to scatter all over the floor.

She stared at everything wide-eyed, feeling herself getting weak in the knees. Just then, she heard a set of keys open her front door and when she turned around, Seth entered with his suitcase and was stunned to find the sight in front of him.

"Seth!" Sasha cried, running over and hugging him before bawling her eyes out.

They called the police, who requested to take all the photos for evidence. Each photo was carefully scrutinized, with Sasha being asked a few questions about them (where she was, who she was with, if she remembered anybody suspicious around her, etc.). One photo, in particular, stood out from the rest—it was the one photo that caused Sasha to break down crying, and triggered Seth to release all the curse words he could muster.

In the photo, Sasha was peacefully sleeping on a bed and in the background on a table sat a vase of yellow carnations.

* * *

 

A/N: It's getting more intense! I'm trying to put together the fifth chapter in my head right now, and there are just so many possible scenarios. Who should the stalker be? How should he look like? (I decided that he'd be male.) Should he do something more dangerous? What should his motive be for stalking Sasha? Let me know! Getting more and more excited to write and finish this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning: this chapter is going to be a little dark.

The fifth time it happened was in Seth's home in Davenport, Iowa. After the recent events that transpired, Sasha had been too traumatized to even use the bathroom on her own. Every time she did, she'd have to ask Seth or Bayley to stay right outside and talk to her—just to keep her sanity intact. She felt safest at night sleeping in Seth's arms, which she started doing everywhere they went, and which of course he was more than willing to oblige. The investigation continued, with the police tracking the records of the hotel where "Earl" had requested to send flowers up to Sasha's room. Unfortunately, the hotel manager explained that the request had been done over the phone, that the flowers had already been paid for through a bank deposit, and that they could no longer trace the number that made the call. Even if they did, the stalker might have been too smart to be using a traceable phone number.

Security was much tighter in every arena Sasha would make an appearance in, and just for her safety until the investigation was over, Hunter pulled her from live shows and media appearances. "We can't risk it right now," Hunter explained when Sasha gave him one of her classic pouts. "You do know people will start speculating, right?" she pointed out.

"Let them speculate," Hunter waved it off. "The media will do anything to get fans to engage. Just let them be. For now, you'll only appear on RAW unless I say otherwise."

"Fine," Sasha slumped and walked off with Seth, who placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

One evening, Hunter approached Seth in the hallways backstage, making sure Sasha was out of earshot. "Hey. How is she?"

"You know our girl," Seth shrugged. "Trying to put a brave front as always, but it's killing her," he sighed. "I woke up twice with her screaming in her sleep."

"Shit, that's rough."

"Tell me about it."

"How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, man," Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't been getting that much sleep either. This whole thing is driving me crazy. I had CCTV's and alarms installed all over my house. I feel like the moment I blink, she'll be taken away from me."

Hunter fought the smirk creeping up. "You really have it bad for her, don't you?"

"Dude, I'm 32. At this point, I'm just about ready to buy her a ring and ask her to marry me," he rolled his eyes.

Hunter laughed out loud. "Maybe you should try getting her on a date first."

"I have been!" Seth pulled on his hair jokingly. "For the last seven years!"

"Keep trying," Hunter snickered, clapping him on the back. "You probably won't believe how long it took before I got Stephanie to say yes."

"Ha," Seth cackled, shaking his head. "Thanks, Hunter. That means a lot coming from you."

"You'll be fine," Hunter assured him. "In the meantime, just keep our girl safe, yeah?"

"You can count on it."

After his conversation with Hunter, Seth walked towards the Women's Locker Room where RAW had just finished airing. Since Bayley and Finn took off together to catch a movie, he promised Sasha he'd come and get her after the show was over. "Come in!" he heard Alexa's voice inside after he knocked on the door a couple of times.

"You girls decent?" Seth popped in.

"Yup, we were just getting ready to leave," Alexa grabbed her scarf from the shelf and tied it around her neck. "You're okay, Sash?"

"Yeah, thank you!" Sasha smiled at Alexa who left her with Seth, appreciating the fact that she had stayed to keep her company. They weren't the best of friends, and they had a semi-strained relationship from all the backstage heat during the peak of their rivalry. But they were professional and apparently, tonight proved that Alexa was kind enough to have stayed with her, knowing what Sasha was currently going through.

"Hey," Seth greeted her, watching as she grabbed her jacket and bags. "You feel like ordering Chinese take-out and just eating it in our room?"

"Can we do Mexican? I've been craving for some soft tacos and guacamole lately."

"Sure, whatever you want."

Sasha smiled at him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek—a gesture that was new to Seth, and that definitely caught him off-guard. "Okay," he laughed almost awkwardly, placing an arm around her shoulders and walking together towards the car.

In the hotel room, seated on the carpeted floor with their food, Seth watched as Sasha stared hard at one of the empty food boxes. "You going to burn the thing?" he asked.

"What?" Sasha looked up from her dazed state. "Oh. Sorry," she shook her head, beginning to pick on her cheese quesadilla.

"What's going on? Talk to me," Seth raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I guess this whole thing is just making me re-think things," Sasha shrugged, biting her lower lip and suddenly turning red.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that night years ago that we promised we'd never talk about?"

Seth could swear he felt his heart leap out of his chest, and he jokingly teased her. "Are we going to open up that can of worms now?"

"Shut up," Sasha laughed, pretending to kick him. "I'm trying to talk here."

"Sorry," Seth grinned. "Go on."

"It's just that—with everything that's been happening, it's making me realize how short and how crazy life can be."

"Uh huh," Seth nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"And I think it's helped push me to the realization that I need to stop wasting my time, especially now that I know what I really want."

Looking up at Seth shyly and tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear, she smiled at him. "I want what you want, Seth."

And just like that, Seth dropped his water bottle on the floor, lunged forward, and grabbed Sasha by the back of her head, kissing her with all the passion that had built up in him for the last seven years. She giggled and kissed back, ignoring the fact that she had burned her knees slightly from the carpet. "I love you," Seth breathed out, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Sasha's lips on his. "I've always loved you, Sash," he said softly, their foreheads touching.

"I know," she beamed, leaning over to kiss him again, which he gladly accepted.

"Wait a minute, you do not get to be Han Solo in this," he leaned back. "I refuse to be Princess Leia."

"Seth, you were always Princess Leia in this," she laughed and teased him. "But you know I love you, too," she grinned, before kissing him again.

The next few days in his house were pure bliss—as if to make up for all the lost time. They kissed each other openly and made love everywhere, Seth practically walked around his house naked. The night he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, he ignored it. It was probably from all the giddy feelings that wanted to explode from inside of him ever since Sasha had said the words, "I love you," to him. Pulling a clean shirt over his head and wearing a pair of boxers, he headed out to the kitchen where Sasha had been preparing a couple of sandwiches for their midnight snack.

"Sash?" he called out, noticing that it had been quiet. The kitchen was empty, with two unfinished sandwiches sitting on the island counter. "Hey, where are you?"

Seeing that the back door of his house had been left open, all the hairs on Seth's body stood. There were dirty foot prints on the floor leading out to the forest that was his backyard, and without thinking twice, Seth dialed 911 while grabbing the baseball bat signed by Mike Piazza leaning on his fireplace. "911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi. This is Seth Rollins. My house has been one of those on high alert due to an investigation going on. Someone broke into my house and kidnapped my girlfriend. I'm headed towards the forest in my backyard right now. Can you send some guys over?"

Without waiting for the operator to respond, he used his phone as his source of light, and made a beeline for the dark forest he had never bothered to explore before. He followed the footsteps with the baseball bat gripped tightly in his hand, hoping to God that Sasha was alright.

"Sasha!" he called out once he got to the opening. "Sasha!" he yelled again, using the bat to clear out stray branches. Suddenly, he heard muffled screams from a few meters away, and hurriedly followed the voice. Arriving at a clearing, he found her being held hostage by a tall, pale, and slender man. He had a small knife to her neck, with his other hand covering Sasha's mouth, and he stared at Seth with the most deranged expression he had ever seen in his life.

"Stay back!" the man threatened. "Stay back, or I'll kill her!"

Seth raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, man," he spoke calmly, his heart thumping thunderously against his chest. "Please, just let her go." Carefully, he put the baseball bat down on the ground and kept his hands up. "Please," he said.

"She's mine! She was always mine!" the man yelled, pointing the knife at Seth. "You don't love her the way I do!"

Sasha cried, never keeping her eyes off of Seth. "Look, man. Let's just talk about this. You're hurting her," Seth told him.

"I don't want to!" the man returned the knife to Sasha's neck and poked her slightly. "This is your fault!" he told Seth. "If I can't have her, then no one will!"

"Hey, man. Please. Just calm down. Please," Seth slowly walked towards them.

"You stay back!" the man warned. "I'm going to kill her, then I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill us all!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a police car approaching. "You called the cops! You called the fucking cops!"

"I had to!" Seth yelled back, his anger flaring. "You broke into my house and kidnapped my girlfriend!"

"I was so close, I was so close," the man started crying against Sasha's purple hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her. "But you're mine, and you will always be mine."

"What are you doing?" Seth cautiously approached until the man and Sasha were just a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the man kept whispering and crying. "All I wanted was to have you to myself." Like a switch that was flipped, the crying stopped and his eyes had an angry and aggressive look to them. "If I can't have you, no one can!"

Gripping the knife tightly, he raised it in the air and stabbed Sasha on her side, causing Seth to scream. "Sasha!"

Running to catch her before she fell to the ground, the stalker ran the opposite direction of Seth's house. "Oh my god," Sasha panted, looking up at Seth with eyes wide. Pain shot through her whole body, and she fought hard to stay awake.

"Stay with me, Sash. Just stay with me," Seth cradled her. "You'll be alright. Just stay with me, alright?"

"Seth," she croaked, her breathing becoming labored. "I'm scared."

"Ssshhh, I'm here. You'll be fine, you'll be fine," Seth kept whispering. "Oh god," he cried, kissing Sasha's forehead and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Stay with me, babe. Just stay with me."

Lifting her hand to grip his forearm, Sasha gave him a reassuring squeeze, as if to tell him she wasn't letting go that easy.

* * *

 

A/N: Aaaaaah! Oh gosh, this was such a hard chapter to write. I'm working on an epilogue soon, but I just need to piece it all together. But please, please let me know what you guys think! And if you have suggestions for the epilogue, I'd be more than happy to consider them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue** :

Sasha Banks was a vision in white as Seth Rollins lovingly watched her walk down the short aisle, not even ashamed of the tears that kept streaming down his face as he wiped them away with Roman's handkerchief. It was a beautiful and intimate ceremony three hours away from his hometown in a rustic venue called Harpor's Vineyard located in New Virginia, Iowa. The wedding had been planned in less than a month, with Bayley, Finn, Roman, Dean, Renee, Becky, and Charlotte coming together to make sure it happened smoothly. Seth and Sasha couldn't care less about the details, but it was Charlotte, Bayley, Becky, and Renee's jobs to make sure Sasha got the dream wedding she secretly imagined when she was a little girl.

In a white, mermaid-cut, French lace gown, Sasha beamed happily at all 50 guests while holding a bouquet of calla lilies. She and Seth had agreed to make their wedding small—with only Sasha's mom, a few aunts, a couple of her closest cousins including Snoop, Seth's mom, step dad, and older brother, and the Superstars they considered family, in attendance.

The length of their friendship may have trumped the length of their relationship, but Sasha had never been more sure about her decision to marry Seth. Looking back at the fateful night she clung to him as she fought for her life, losing blood in the process before passing out, she remembered just looking into his eyes and seeing all the memories they shared together—but what struck her the most was a vision of the happy future she could have with him. It was the last thought she had before everything went blank.

Two days that followed the stabbing incident, the sounds of hushed voices and whispers stirred Sasha awake as slowly, she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the brightness of a white room. The first thing she saw was the back of someone in a white lab coat talking to a familiar figure. Trying to lift herself up, she felt a sharp pain on the side of her stomach, and gasping, she fell back down on the bed to catch her breath.

"Sasha!" the familiar figure rushed to her side, taking her hand gently and giving it a squeeze. "Thank god," Seth repeatedly kissed her forehead while cupping her face. Remembering everything that happened two nights before, Sasha's eyes widened and looked at Seth. "Where is he?" she croaked.

Seth smiled at her reassuringly and brushed her purple hair back as the doctor first spoke. "Good morning, Ms. Banks. My name is Dr. Jake Knowles. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," she replied, still trying to get her bearings. She was in a white hospital gown, and her throat felt parched.

"That should be expected," he explained. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember getting stabbed?" Sasha tried to recall, her brows furrowed as she looked up at Seth.

"You passed out just before an ambulance arrived," Seth recounted the story. "We rushed you to the hospital as soon as they found us in the forest."

"Luckily, the penetration of the knife wasn't too deep to have damaged any of your vital organs and the blood loss was manageable," Dr. Knowles continued. "For now, we just need you to rest up until the wound heals."

Sasha nodded and studied the back of her hand, which was hooked to an IV. "I'll leave you two to talk," Dr. Knowles smiled at the two of them. "A nurse should be coming over in an hour to check on your vitals."

"Thank you, Dr. Knowles," Seth shook his hand.

As soon as the doctor stepped out of the room, Sasha started. "The stalker," she worriedly looked at Seth. "Did they find him?"

With a sigh, Seth nodded. "Yeah, they found him running off to the other side of the forest. He didn't want to stop so," he paused and took a deep breath. "They shot him. Dead on the spot."

Sasha's heart dropped, though a part of her understandably felt relieved. "Who was he?"

"Police identified him as Charlie Earlstone. He was the younger brother of one of WWE's former employees. A software engineer who was pretty good with his hands," Seth explained. "According to the records, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia about three years ago. They found thousands of pictures of you in his room, along with journals of how he thought the two of you had a relationship going on. His condition regressed when he felt that you and I," he stopped, scratching his ear.

"Got together?" Sasha finished for him.

"Yeah."

Sasha gave him a small smile and made space for him on the hospital bed. "Seth, you know you're not guilty of any of this, right?"

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged, carefully laying down, wrapping an arm around her, and letting her head rest on his chest. "A huge part of me is just so mad at myself for letting this happen."

"You couldn't have predicted this," she assured him. "We took all the necessary measures, and neither of us could have seen this coming."

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Seth kissed the top of her head. "I never would have been able to forgive myself if something worse had happened."

Sasha laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand. "Stop. It's over now. I'm okay," she told him.

That afternoon, Superstars had poured in and out of the hospital to pay Sasha a visit. Everyone from Bayley and Finn, to Charlotte and Becky, to Roman, Dean and Renee, to Hunter and Stephanie, had left flowers, balloons, and stuffed toys—all wishing her a speedy recovery. Of course, news of what happened to Sasha had spread like wildfire on social media and all kinds of publication, which number one, Superstars and fans alike became extremely concerned about, and two, confirmed the status of her relationship with Seth Rollins. #SeshaBallins shippers from all over were ecstatic about the latter, to say the least.

"You are one tough little bitch, you know that?" Charlotte told her. "Tougher than this one here," she gestured to Becky, who laughed and agreed.

"So it's out now," Bayley stated more than questioned, a grin on her face. "Can I finally get it off my chest and say I FREAKING KNEW IT?"

"Wait, so how did it happen?" Dean asked, gesturing to Seth and Sasha's entwined hands as they laid cozily on the hospital bed.

"You guys have no idea how relieved this makes me, especially because I can finally stop convincing these two otherwise that nothing is going on," Roman nodded at Bayley and Dean, who couldn't wipe the smug smiles off of their faces. "I stand corrected, but I'm really happy for both of you."

"Do you have a ring with you?" Hunter teased.

They laughed together, shared stories, and poked fun at Seth endlessly (who playfully scowled or gave them a face, but would stop whenever Sasha placed a kiss on his cheek). Through it all, Seth took care of—kissing her constantly, making sure she was well-fed, and whispering even in her sleep how much he loved her. When she was finally discharged from the hospital a week later, he welcomed her home with a banner, a big bouquet of red camellias, and a dinner for two that he cooked all by himself.

"I know this isn't the ideal first date," he told her as he guided her towards the island counter of his kitchen decorated with candles and glass trays of roasted chicken, sweet pork ribs, and mashed potatoes. "But I figured I'd make up for it with the cooking."

Sasha laughed and kissed him, before letting him serve all the delightful dishes on her plate. "Listen," he started, nervously sipping on a glass of red wine before putting it down. "There's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Wiping her lips, Sasha nodded. "What is it?"

With a sigh, Seth looked her in the eyes before taking out a small box from his pocket. "Please don't freak out, but I bought this the day after you told me you loved me."

Sasha stared at the black, velvet box wide-eyed as Seth continued. "You know I've loved you these last seven years, and I know our relationship isn't exactly conventional, but you have no idea how badly I want this. How badly I want to love you and make you happy for the rest of our lives," he sighed. "I didn't intend to propose to you tonight. I just—with everything that's happened, I just want you to know what my intentions are. I'm not pressuring you or anything. You know I'd wait for you until you felt like it was right. But please know that the moment you do think it is, and that you're ready, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Tears filled Sasha's eyes as she grinned and wiped them away. "You know? Before passing out the night I got stabbed, I thought I was going to die. I don't remember much, but I do remember seeing something," she told him. "It was this clear picture of you and me, and I knew then and there that if I did make it out alive, I'd want to marry you."

Seth fought back the urge to drop his jaw, as Sasha smiled at the velvet box on the counter. "It sounds a little crazy. But I do want to marry you, Seth. And if I could, I'd marry you right now."

Getting up and scooping Sasha in his arms, Seth twirled her around and kissed her passionately before putting her down and taking the velvet box. "That's settled then," he grinned before getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a simple but brilliant 2-carat solitaire diamond on a slender, white gold band. "Sasha Banks, will you marry me?"

Laughing and wiping away the tears at the same time, Sasha nodded. "Yes, Seth. A thousand times yes."

**The End**

* * *

 

A/N: Waaaah! Such a bittersweet feeling to have ended this. Not going to lie, this is my favorite out of all the ones that I've written of Seth and Sasha (so far). Not just because I finished it vs. the others that I abandoned already (Haha! Sorry about that!) but more because I had a semi-concrete outline of how I wanted to write each chapter, and how I was going to end it. I do hope you all enjoyed this as much as I wrote it, and if you do have any Seth/Sasha story requests or suggestions, do let me know! It just might give me an idea or the inspiration to write something again. Thank you to everyone who read and have stuck with this story until the very end!


End file.
